


Coscienza sporca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Dramedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goten e Trunks si rincontrano dopo anni, ma un grave fatto del loro passato, pesa su di loro come un macigno, destinato a dividerli per sempre.





	Coscienza sporca

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpLv1WB43vw.

Coscienza sporca

 

La luce soffusa del lampione si rifletteva nelle guance incavate di Trunks e si rifletteva nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali. Il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso e gli faceva ondeggiare le ciocche color glicine che sfuggivano dalla sua coda di cavallo. Appoggiò una mano sulla parete, sopra la testa dell’altro.

“Volevi vederti?” domandò con tono gelido.

Goten chinò il capo, i suoi disordinati capelli mori gli coprivano in parte il viso abbronzato.

“Sì, ed era anche da parecchio che dovevo farlo” sussurrò.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla veranda che li copriva e il rumore risuonava tutt’intorno, coprendo in parte il rintocco di un orologio.

“Non ci parliamo da quando è successa quella cosa…” mormorò roco Goten. La gola gli doleva e i suoi occhi erano liquide, le sue iridi color ebano erano vitree. Mise una mano nella tasca dell’impermeabile color cammello che gli fasciava il corpo slanciato. “… Lo so che non è qualcosa che possiamo dimenticare, ma…”. Aggiunse. Si guardò la mano, coperta da un guanto di pelle marrone scura senza dita.

“Se sei tornato in città solo per parlare di quella faccenda, puoi lasciare immediatamente la Città dell’Ovest” disse gelido Trunks.

Goten si slacciò i bottoni che gli stringevano la giacca color quercia e sospirò pesantemente.

“No. Volevo solo parlare, con te. Non sono riuscito a dimenticarti, nonostante tutto” gemette. Una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

Trunks scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il pellicciotto blu notte che decorava la sua giacca di stoffa nera.

“Pensavo di averti fatto capire che tra noi è finita. Se non mi fossi innamorato di te, tutta quella faccenda non sarebbe mai successa” disse gelido. Si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì sulla giacca azzurro scuro del suo gilet.

Goten lo afferrò per la cravatta verde e lo trasse a sé.

“Non puoi punirmi. Tutta quella faccenda non è colpa mia” gemette. La sua ombra era proiettata due volte più grande sul muro di marmo candido alle sue spalle dalla luce fievole del vecchio lampione in ferro battuto, insieme alle ombre delle gocce di pioggia che solcavano il vetro di quest’ultimo.

“Dopo quello che c’è stato tra di noi, qualcosa deve pur essere rimasto. O gli affari ti hanno reso una macchina come quelle che costruisci?!” gridò.

Trunks gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse, allontanandolo da sé. Digrignò i denti e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Forse non hai capito. Quello che è successo popola i miei incubi e ha ingoiato qualsiasi sentimento potessi nutrire per te. Ricordo ancora il sangue che riempiva la vasca, che mischiato all’acqua allagava il mio bagno.

Vattene via” sibilò.

Sbatté Goten contro il muro, strappandogli un gemito e indietreggiò. Si voltò dandogli le spalle e si strinse la cravatta, passando l’indice sul colletto della camicia per appianare le pieghe.

“Non è colpa mia se tua moglie Aiaka era una debole.

Anche io sto soffrendo per averti perso, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di uccidermi” sussurrò Goten.

“Sarà meglio. Non voglio avere due cadaveri sulla mia coscienza a causa tua e di un amore maledetto che non avrebbe mai dovuto unirci” disse gelido Trunks. Si allontanò dalla veranda, le gocce di pioggia lo sferzarono.

 


End file.
